Blog użytkownika:Lśniący Kwiat/Opowiadania Klanu Źródła.Rodzina jest najważniejsza
Gołębi Lot przeciskała się między kotami aby w końcu dotrzeć koło kawałka miejsca koło małego kamienia nieopodal swojego klanu. Zgromadzenie miało się za chwilę zacząć. Trzej przywódcy Modrzewiowa Gwiazda, Zamglona Gwiazda i Deszczowa Gwiazda stali naprzeciwko siebie na pozostałościach starego dębu. Rozmawiali przyciszonymi głosami. -Gołębi Locie, chodź!-znajomy głos wyrwał blado-szarą kotkę z zamyślenia-Musisz kogoś poznać! Gołębi Lot podeszła do swojego brata, Trzcinowego Blasku - zwartego biało-rudego kocura z niebieskimi oczami. Stał koło ogromnego ciemnobrązowego, pręgowanego kocura o długiej, lśniącej sierści przecinanej gdzieniegdzie bliznami. -To Bryzowy Pazur-miauknął Trzcinowy Blask-Zastępca Klanu Gradu. Gołębi Lot pamiętała go. Na ostatnim zgromadzeniu na które przyszła jako uczennica, Deszczowa Gwiazda ogłosił Bryzowego Pazura nowym zastępcą Klanu Gradu. Jego poprzednik, Cedrowy Nos zginął przez borsuka. Gołębi Lot i Bryzowy Pazur przez krótką chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy. W końcu kocur odezwał się mocnym, acz jedwabistym głosem. -Miło mi, Gołębi Locie. Masz bardzo miłego brata. Gołębi Lot zamrugała. -Dziękuję. Bywa trochę denerwujący-miauknęła, czule szturchając brata łbem. Trzcinowy Blask odwzajemnił zaczepkę. W tej samej chwili rozbrzmiało wezwanie Modrzewiowej Gwiazdy. -Muszę iść-miauknął Bryzowy Pazur-Ale było bardzo miło, Trzcinowy Blasku...i Gołębi Locie. Kocur przeszedł koło srebrzystej kotki, niemalże ocierając się o nią. Gołębi Lot poczuła jak jej serce mocniej bije i odwróciła wzrok. Zauważyła również rozbawione spojrzenie Trzcinowego Blasku. Mimo własnej woli, musiała przyznać że Bryzowy Pazur jest oszałamiający. Zresztą nie wyglądał na zbytnio starszego od niej-może kilka księżyców... Potrząsnęła głową. Na Klan Gwiazdy, o czym ona myśli! Bryzowy Pazur jest zastępcą i to jeszcze z innego klanu. Nie ma u niego szans. Jednak mimo wszystko nie mogła skupić się na zgromadzeniu i ciągle wracała myślami do ciemnobrązowego kocura. Jego siła i spokój zrobiły na niej niemałe wrażenie. Nie mogła również wyrzucić z myśli tego,że przez całe zgromadzenie nie spuścił z niej wzroku. Wracając ze spotkania, bez przerwy wracała myślami do Bryzowego Pazura. Nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że Trzcinowy Blask patrzy na nią z rozbawieniem. Lekko zjeżyła sierść. -Co?-zapytał rozbawiony kocur-Sądzisz, że nie widziałem jak patrzyłaś na Bryzowego Pazura? Gołębi Lot poczuła gorąco w środku i spuściła wzrok. -Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi-wymamrotała. Trzcinowy Blask wybuchnął śmiechem. -Jasne! Patrzyłaś na niego jak na Klan Gwiazdy. A on bez przerwy ci się przyglądał. Nagle spoważniał. Spojrzał łagodnie na siostrę. -Nie możesz się w nim zakochać, siostro-miauknął-Jest zastępcą z innego klanu i na pewno ma partnerkę. Gołębi Lot spuściła głowę, czując ostre ukłucie żalu w sercu. Nic nie mogła poradzić na to, że już zakochała się w ciemnym kocurze. Następnego dnia Gołębi Lot szła z porannym patrolem, który prowadził jej przyrodni brat, Chmurny Mróz. Byli w nim również Mysi Skok i Bluszczowe Życzenie. Kotka była zaspana, zmęczona i nieszczęśliwa; nie miała najmniejszej ochoty rozmawiać. Przechodzili koło granic Klanu Gradu kiedy z zarośli wyszedł duży patrol wojowników. Gołębi Lot poczuła, że jej serce przyspiesza kiedy w jednym z kotów rozpoznała Bryzowego Pazura. Zastępca wyszedł na przód i ciemnobursztynowymi oczami zlustrował czterech wojowników Klanu Źródła. Chmurny Mróz, Mysi Skok i Bluszczowe Życzenie zjeżyli się podobnie jak Gołębi Lot. -Co robicie na naszym terytorium?-zapytał Bryzowy Pazur, wysuwając pazury. Inne koty za nim odsłoniły zęby. -To terytorium należy do Klanu Źródła-warknął Chmurny Mróz. Bryzowy Pazur zmrużył oczy. -Chyba jednak nie. Na nich!-zawołał do swoich wojowników. Od razu skoczył na Gołębi Lot. Koty spadły się z niewielkiego wzgórza i wylądowały w małym strumyku. Gołębi Lot usiłowała wstać i zdała sobie sprawę, że Bryzowy Pazur przygniata ją całym ciężarem swojego muskularnego ciała. Ciemnobursztynowe oczy ogromnego kocura lśniły, kiedy na nią patrzył. Jego ciepły oddech ogrzewał jej twarz, a pyski znalazły się w odległości mniejszej od ogona myszy. Gołębi Lot poczuła znajome gorąco w brzuchu i odwróciła głowę. Musiała przerwać tą niezręczną - przynajmniej dla niej-ciszę. -Zejdź ze mnie, Bryzowy Pazurze-miauknęła, po raz kolejny usiłując wstać. O dziwo, Bryzowy Pazur podniósł się. Usiadł, owinął ogon wokół łap i lekko zmrużył oczy. -Nigdy nie czułem czegoś takiego do żadnego innego kota - miauknął; jego oczy zabłysły-Pomyśleć, że tak szybko po raz pierwszy zauroczyłem się w jakieś kotce-i to jeszcze z innego klanu. Gołębi Lot szerzej otworzyła oczy. -Ale ty nie możesz się we mnie zakochać. Jesteś zastępcą i jesteśmy z innych klanów! Bryzowy Pazur zamruczał. Podszedł do Gołębiego Lotu i owinął ją ogonem. -Nie obchodzi mnie to-Uniósł władczo głowę-Kocham cię, będąc lojalny Klanowi Gradu.-spojrzał na kotkę-Od dziś będziemy się spotykać tam gdzie są zgromadzenia. Gołębi Lot była przeszczęśliwa. Kochała spotykać się z Bryzowym Pazurem. Mimo, że czuła niekiedy wyrzuty sumienia, że spotyka się z kotem z innego klanu, nie umiała przestać. Podobne odczucia musiał mieć ciemnobrązowy kocur. Kotka właśnie wybierała się na drzemkę. Wiedziała, że jeśli teraz się nie wyśpi to w nocy nie ma szans na spotkanie z Bryzowym Pazurem. Ułożyła się niedaleko Trzcinowego Blasku i zamknęła oczy. Zdawała sobie sprawę z jego podejrzliwego spojrzenia. Kotka poczuła ostre wyrzuty sumienia jednak zdecydowała się je zignorować. Obudziło ją szturchnięcie. Otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła Pstrokaty Liść. -Musimy porozmawiać-miauknęła ciemna medyczka. Gołębi Lot polizała się nerwowo po piersi i podążyła za kotką do jej legowiska. Był już wieczór, prawie noc. Niektóre koty już spały. Gołębi Lot usiadła naprzeciwko medyczki, czując zimny dreszcz na skórze. -O co chodzi, Pstrokaty Liściu? Pstrokaty Liść przez chwilę przyglądała się jej zmrużonymi oczami. -Dlaczego to ukrywasz? Gołębi Lot próbowała ukryć przerażenie. -Co ukrywam? -To, że spodziewasz się kociąt. Uczucie ulgi początkowo wręcz osłabiło jasnoszarą kotkę jednak po chwili zdębiała. Będzie miała młode? -Pierwszy raz słyszę o kociętach-wykrztusiła z zaskoczeniem. Pstrokaty Liść przyglądała jej się podejrzliwie w końcu jednak chyba jej uwierzyła. Rozluźniła się lekko. -Dobrze. Zatem lepiej przejdź już do legowiska karmicielek. Gołębi Lot skinęła tylko głową i w całkowitym otępieniu wyszła z legowiska medyczki. Ostatnie o czym teraz myślała były młode. Musi jednak powiedzieć to Bryzowemu Pazurowi. Kiedy dotarła na miejsce Bryzowy Pazur oczywiście już tam był. Jego ciemne futro lśniło w świetle księżyca, chodził niespokojnie w kółko. Kiedy zobaczył Gołębi Lot natychmiast do niej podbiegł. -Gdzieś ty była?-zapytał rozdrażniony-Czekam już od dawna! Gołębi Lot była teraz zbyt szczęśliwa z powodu kociąt, aby zwracać uwagę na humory ukochanego. Przytuliła pysk do jego pyska. -Bryzowy Pazurze…spodziewam się twoich kociąt. Ciemnobrązowy zastępca zdębiał. Odsunął się lekko od Gołębiego Lotu i spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem. -Nie wierzę-wykrztusił z trudem. Jasnoszara kotka delikatnie dotknęła go nosem. -Ja też nie-wyszeptała-Ale to nasze kocięta i za niedługo przyjdą na świat. Bryzowy Pazur przez chwilę milczał. Po chwili uniósł głowę i spojrzał na Gołębi Lot przenikliwym wzrokiem. -A gdzie wychowają się młode? Gołębi Lot poczuła ukłucie niepokoju. -Nie mam pojęcia-przyznała-Chyba na początek w Klanie Źródła, a potem…Nie wiem. Bryzowy Pazur skinął głową. Dotknął nosem pyska Gołębiego Lotu zerkając z ukosa na jej lekko pulchny brzuch. -Uważaj na siebie. Kiedy małe się urodzą chcę je zobaczyć. Srebrzysta kotka skinęła głową. Bryzowy Pazur odszedł, co jakiś czas spoglądając za nią. Kotka westchnęła i spojrzała na gwiaździste niebo. Martwiła się co będzie jeśli ktoś odkryje kto jest ojcem. -„Może uda się ukryć pochodzenie kociąt. Przynajmniej do czasu”-pomyślała z nadzieją. Kiedy młode przyszły na świat Gołębi Lot szybko zrozumiała, że ukrycie ich pochodzenia będzie trudniejsze niż przypuszczała. W miocie były dwie kotki i jeden kocurek. Jedna jej córka była blado-szara jak ona jednak miała dokładnie ten sam odcień ciemnobursztynowych oczu jak Bryzowy Pazur. Druga kotka wyglądała już dokładnie jak on-długie ciemnobrązowe, pręgowane futro oraz ciemnobursztynowe oczy. Jedyny kocurek miał natomiast sierść barwy złota z ciemniejszymi pręgami. Był największy w miocie i zapowiadał się na dużego kocura. Gołębi Lot przełknęła ślinę wpatrując się w małe kociaki. Co jeśli ktoś odkryje ich pochodzenie? Wyrzucą ją z klanu, a kocięta potrzebują miejsca do dorastania. Do legowiska karmicielek smukły pysk wsunęła matka Gołębiego Lotu, Niebiańska Sadzawka. Jej błękitne oczy zalśniły kiedy zobaczyła trójkę maleństw. -Są cudowne - miauknęła ciepło Do legowiska wszedł również Trzcinowy Blask. Otworzył szerzej oczy na widok kociaków. Gołębi Lot poczuła niemiły ucisk w brzuchu i odwróciła głowę. Niebiańska Sadzawka po raz ostatni polizała noworodki po głowach i wyszła z legowiska. Trzcinowy Blask obwąchał kocięta. Spojrzał na siostrę; w jego spojrzeniu czaił się mróz. Machnął puszystym ogonem i wyszedł z legowiska karmicielek. Gołębi Lot spojrzała za nim ze strachem. Była pewna, że jej brat wie kogo to kociaki. Kilka dni później srebrzysta kotka wyszła wraz z młodymi które badały świat na niepewnych łapkach. Karmicielka z dumą wpatrywała się w kocięta. Mimo, że nadal były niezdarne i malutkie czuła, że wyrosną na niezwykłe, szlachetne koty. Kotka znowu poczuła na sobie palące spojrzenie Trzcinowego Blasku i lekko położyła uszy po sobie. Od kiedy brat po raz pierwszy zobaczył młode przestał się do niej odzywać. Gołębi Lot potrząsnęła głową i skupiła spojrzenie na kociakach. Półtora księżyca później szara kotka leżała w legowisku karmicielek przyglądając się sennie trójce swoich kociąt. Miodek, Złotek i Mgła bawili się piszcząc głośno i turlając się. Gołębi Lot wpatrywała się w nie czule. Tak zszedł im cały dzień. Wieczorem kotka skuliła się koło młodych, wylizując ich futerka. Miodek spojrzała na matkę z nadzieją w ciemnobursztynowych oczach. -Opowiesz nam o naszym ojcu?-zapytała. Gołębi Lot zamurowało. Wiedziała,że kiedyś kociaki będą pytać o ojca, ale nie spodziewała się, że tak szybko. -Nie dziś-zamruczała łagodnie starając się zachować spokój.-Śpijcie, maleństwa. Kotka zwinęła się koło młodych i zamknęła oczy. Słyszała jeszcze niezadowolone mruknięcie Miodka kiedy ciekawość małej kotki nie została zaspokojona, ale potem zmorzył ją sen. Gołębi Lot otworzyła oczy i zaraz poczuła przerażenie. Nie czuła ciepła kociąt, ani ich zapachu. Zjeżyła się z przerażenia i wybiegła z legowiska. Musiało minąć trochę czasu. Na zewnątrz było zimno i mokro, wiał silny wiatr i padał deszcz. Kotka otworzyła pysk, pragnąc poczuć zapach młodych, jednak nic nie wyczuła. Jęknęła w przerażeniu i położyła pysk na wilgotnej ziemi. Nagle poczuła zapach Trzcinowego Blasku. -Co się stało?-zawołał jej brat ze zjeżoną sierścią. -Moje kocięta!-zawodziła Gołębi lot-Obudziłam się nagle i ich nie było. Na dworze jest dla nich za zimno, zamarzną albo coś je zabije. Trzcinowy Blask skinął głową i zawołał Sadzawkową Łatę. Łaciate futro wojowniczki lśniło bielą. -Spokojnie-wydyszała-Znajdziemy twoje kocięta. Jednak Gołębi Lot nie umiała po prostu czekać aż odnajdą się jej dzieci. Wysunęła pazury i rzuciła się biegiem w stronę rzeki wyznaczającej granice Klanu Źródła i Klanu Gradu. Rzeka to pierwsza myśl która przyszła jej do głowy. Szybko biegła, gnana paniką o swoje kocięta. Kiedy dotarła, zaczęła rozglądać się gorączkowo. Początkowo obezwładniła ją ulga kiedy zobaczyła dwa skulone koło siebie kocięta: Mgłę i Złotka. Jednak poczuła w gardle żółć kiedy zobaczyła, że brakuje Miodka. -Gdzie Miodek?-krzyknęła z rozpaczą. -W rzece-pisnęła Mgła. Gołębi Lot aż zawahała się na łapach jednak szybko zebrała się w sobie i podbiegła do spienionej rzeki. Zjeżyła sierść kiedy zobaczyła małą głowę Miodka wystająca przez rwący nurt. -Miodku!-krzyknęła. Maleńka kotka najwyraźniej usiłowała pływać, jednak rzeka co chwila ją podtapiała. Gołębi Lot już przygotowała się do skoku w toń, jednak zamarła kiedy zobaczyła ogromnego, ciemnobrązowego kocura który wskoczył do wody i zaczął machać silnymi nogami, przybliżając się do kociaka. Wziął Miodek w pysk i podpłynął do brzegu, do Gołębiego Lotu. Ostrożnie ułożył kocię na błotnistej ziemi. Blado - szara kotka zaraz przyskoczyła do córki i zaczęła wylizywać jej mokrą sierść. Bok kociaka upadał i unosił się słabo, oczy były półprzymknięte z wyczerpania. Gołębi Lot zwolniła tempo lizania owinęła córkę ogonem. Spojrzała przy tym wściekle na Złotka i Mgłę. -Co wam przyszło do głowy?-zawołała-Jak mogliście się wymknąć i iść do rzeki? Mogliście zginąć! -To moja wina-zapiszczała Miodek, unosząc z trudem głowę-To był mój pomysł. -Nie obchodzi mnie czyi to był pomysł-syknęła Gołębi Lot-Z tobą jeszcze porozmawiam. Miodek skuliła się, podobnie jak Mgła i Złotek. Bryzowy Pazur podszedł do Miodka i obwąchał jej mokre futro. -Nie gniewaj się na nich - miauknął; jego oczy zabłysły-To tylko kociaki. Gołębi Lot zacisnęła szczęki i podeszła do Złotka i Mgły. Owinęła wszystkie swoje kociaki ogonem i spojrzała w oczy ciemnego kocura, czując że jej gniew topnieje. -Dziękuję za uratowanie Miodka - miauknęła, schylając głowę. Bryzowy Pazur skinął krótko głową i spojrzał na kocięta. Po chwili wskoczył do rzeki i przepłynął ją lekko, mimo rwącego nurtu. Gołębi Lot spojrzała na swoje kociaki. -Wracamy do obozu.-miauknęła tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. Młode potulnie podążyły za nią. Kiedy cała czwórka wkroczyła do obozu, Gołębi Lot ogłosiła że kocięta się znalazły. Powiedziała, że Miodka uratował Bryzowy Pazur po czym wsunęła się do legowiska karmicielek wraz z młodymi. Następnego ranka kotka zgromadziła kocięta przed sobą i spojrzała na nie spokojnie. -Czemu poszliście nad rzekę w nocy?-zapytała. Młode unikały jej wzroku. W końcu Złotek wysunął się naprzód. -Widzieliśmy koty z gwiazdami w futrze. Prosiły nas abyśmy poszli za nimi. -To prawda-potwierdziła Mgła; jej ogon lekko drżał. Gołębi Lot zmrużyła oczy. Kocięta nie wyglądały jakby kłamały, jednak to tylko dzieci. Przesunęła spojrzenie na Miodek. -A ty czemu wskoczyłaś do rzeki?-spytała. -Nie wskoczyłam!-zaprotestowała Miodek-Poślizgnęłam się i wpadłam do wody. Gołębi Lot spojrzała na córkę nieufnie, jednak po chwili się rozluźniła. -Dobrze. Zatem zapamiętajcie sobie: nigdy nie wolno wam chodzić w obce miejsca beze mnie, zrozumiano? -Tak, mamo-rozległ się chór piskliwych głosików. Dwa księżyce później Gołębi Lot wymknęła się z obozu. Bryzowy Pazur umówił się z nią na spotkanie. Kotka wyczuła zapach kocura już z oddali. Zbliżyła się i usiadła w pewnej odległości od partnera. Bryzowy Pazur podszedł i styknął się z nią nosem. -Chciałem porozmawiać z tobą o kociętach.-miauknął. Gołębi Lot przekrzywiła głowę. -Za półtora księżyca będą mogli zostać uczniami. I co? Zostaną później wojownikami Klanu Źródła? A czy w ogóle mnie poznają? Będą wiedziały, że jestem im ojcem? -Co proponujesz, Bryzowy Pazurze?-zapytała Gołębi Lot, tracąc cierpliwość. -Nie wiesz? Żebyśmy mogli być razem ,w ciszy i spokoju wychowywać kociaki, musimy odejść ze swoich klanów - Gołębi Lot spojrzała na partnera z niedowierzaniem, on zaś kontynuował-Nie odejdziemy daleko. Ale tutaj nie uda się nam razem patrzeć jak Złotek, Miodek i Mgła dorastają i mają własne młode. Gołębi Lot milczała przez chwilę. -Muszę się zastanowić-miauknęła. Widząc mieszane uczucia w oczach kocura szybko dodała-To nie potrwa długo. Jutro dam ci odpowiedź. -Dobrze-odpowiedział Bryzowy Pazur. Otarł się futrem o Gołębi Lot-Mam nadzieję, że podejmiesz dobrą decyzję. Przez kolejny następny dzień Gołębi Lot biła się z myślami: czy powinna odejść z ukochanym? Zatroskanym wzrokiem wpatrywała się w kocięta. Na pewno zostaną wspaniałymi kotami. Miodek była mądra i energiczna, Mgła-sprytna i cierpliwa, a Złotek spokojny i charyzmatyczny. Kiedy odejdzie razem z nimi kim potem zostaną? Samotnikami? Włóczęgami? Gołębi Lot westchnęła. Kochała Bryzowego Pazura bardziej niż kogokolwiek innego. Ale czy na tyle, aby dla niego opuścić klan? Prawdopodobnie nigdy więcej nie zobaczyć rodziców, brata i innych członków klanu? W nocy przyszła na miejsce spotkania z kocurem. Czekała chwilę i poczuła zapach Bryzowego Pazura. Partner dotknął jej nosem. -Więc?-zamruczał-Odejdziesz ze mną? Gołębi Lot już otworzyła pysk, aby odpowiedzieć, lecz wtedy wyczuła zapach innego kota i usłyszała rozgniewany głos. -Co się tutaj dzieje? Obróciła głowę i zamarła z przerażenia. Z zarośli wychodził właśnie Deszczowa Gwiazda. Jego długie, ciemnoszare futro lśniło srebrem w świetle księżyca. Bryzowy Pazur spojrzał na Gołębi Lot z bólem w oczach i wystąpił naprzód. -To moja wina, Deszczowa Gwiazdo. Spotykam się z Gołębim lotem od kilku księżyców, lecz jeśli musisz kogoś ukarać, proszę, ukarz mnie a nie ją. Deszczowa Gwiazda wyraźnie zaniemówił. Po chwili wysunął długie pazury i położył po sobie uszy. -Jesteś moim zastępcą!-zawołał-Jak mogłeś tak długo zdradzać klan? -Nigdy nie zdradziłem Klanu Gradu!-zaprotestował Bryzowy Pazur. -Nie? Czyli się przesłyszałem, kiedy pytałeś Gołębi Lot, czy chciałaby z tobą odejść? -Deszczowa Gwiazdo, proszę-Gołębi Lot podeszła bliżej i z uczuciem przytuliła się bokiem do boku partnera.-Wiem, że klan jest ważniejszy niż rodzina, często mi to mówiono…Ale nie umiem być z dala od Bryzowego Pazura, jak i od naszych kociąt… Deszczowa Gwiazda szeroko otworzył swoje błękitne oczy. -Nie wierzę!-zawołał-Mój własny zastępca spotyka się z kotką z innego klanu i na dodatek mają razem kocięta. Co jeszcze? I wtedy nagle cała trójka usłyszała łagodny, choć smutny głos. -I ty to mówisz, Deszczowa Gwiazdo? Gołębi Lot spojrzała w stronę zarośli. Wyszła z nich piękna, smukła, ciemnobrązowa, pstrokata kotka: Pstrokaty Liść. Usiadła niedaleko Gołębiego Lotu i Bryzowego Pazura i wbiła wzrok błękitnych oczu w ciemnoszarego przywódcę. Deszczowa Gwiazda wyraźnie zaniemówił na widok medyczki. Po chwili rozluźnił się, a w jego oczach zalśniło uczucie. -Pstrokaty Liściu, tak za tobą tęskniłem. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo. Gołębi Lot zauważyła, że kotka ledwo dostrzegalnie drgnęła; po chwili jednak znowu się rozluźniła. -Wiem-zamruczała-Podeszła bliżej kocura i dotknęła go nosem-I ty strofujesz Bryzowego Pazura za to, że się spotyka z Gołębim Lotem, po tym jak my byliśmy partnerami? -Zaraz-odezwał się Bryzowy Pazur. Otworzył szerzej oczy-To wy byliście razem? Pstrokaty Liść i Deszczowa Gwiazda wymienili krótkie spojrzenia; w końcu medyczka zwróciła spojrzenie błękitnych oczu na Bryzowego Pazura. -Tak-potwierdziła-Ale krótko. Spotkaliśmy się kilka razy, potem zorientowałam się ,że spodziewam się młodych. Skowronkowa Piosenka, Księżycowy Płomień i Czarne Niebo to nasze kocięta. Gołębi Lot otworzyła szerzej oczy. Kojarzyła trzech młodych wojowników. Teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że cała trójka jest podobna do swych rodziców: Skowronkowa Piosenka ma pstrokatą sierść jak Pstrokaty Liść, Księżycowy Płomień ma masywne ciało po Deszczowej Gwieździe i brązową sierść po medyczce, a Czarne Niebo szerokie barki oraz ciemną sierść po ojcu. Kotka zmrużyła oczy ze współczuciem. Rodzeństwo urodziło się jako młode Księżycowego Kwiatu i Dębowego Pazura-brata medyczki. Na pewno Pstrokaty Liść musiała oddać kocięta. -Oni o tym wiedzą?-zapytała delikatnie. Deszczowa Gwiazda skinął głową. -Dość niedawno się dowiedzieli. Był to dla nich szok. -Nie popełniajcie naszych błędów-odezwała się Pstrokaty Liść głosem przepełnionym bólem-Nigdy nie udało mi się nimi zająć jak własnymi kociętami. Odejdźcie i wychowajcie swoje młode. Macie jeszcze czas. Bryzowy Pazur spojrzał w oczy Deszczowej Gwiazdy. Przywódca skinął głową. -Pójdę po młode-wyszeptała pstrokata medyczka i wsunęła się z powrotem w krzaki. Gołębi Lot i Bryzowy Pazur spotli swoje ogony i przytulili się do siebie. Deszczowa Gwiazda spojrzał na nich wzrokiem pełnym melancholii, ale też zazdrości. -Nadal kocham Pstrokaty Liść-miauknął ciężko-Ale razem będziemy znowu dopiero w Klanie Gwiazdy. Po krótkiej chwili Pstrokaty Liść wróciła z trójką kociaków. Miodek, Mgła i Złotek otworzyły szeroko oczy na widok Deszczowej Gwiazdy i Bryzowego Pazura. Po krótkiej chwili Miodek wyrwała się na przód i stanęła przed ojcem. -Dziękuję-miauknęła poważnie-Uratowałeś mi wtedy życie. Bryzowy Pazur zaśmiał się i potrząsnął szeroką głową z lekkim zażenowaniem. Gołębi Lot spojrzała łagodnie na kocięta. -Bryzowy Pazur to wasz ojciec-miauknęła z dumą. Młode szerzej otworzyły oczy; ukazał się w nich zachwyt, kiedy patrzyły na muskularnego kocura. -Jesteś naszym tatą?-zawołał Złotek i podbiegł do Bryzowego Pazura-To wspaniale! Trójka kociąt zaczęła skakać pomiędzy łapami ojca; mimo, że już były dość wyrośnięte, znowu zaczęły wyglądać jakby miały dwa księżyce. Gołębi Lot spojrzała poważnie na swoje dzieci. -Złotku, Miodku i Mgło-miauknęła. Trzy kocięta przerwały zabawę i spojrzały na nią z ciekawością.-Postanowiłam, że odejdę wraz z waszym ojcem z Klanu Źródła. Czy chcecie do nas dołączyć? Sadzawki ciemnobursztynowych oczu kociąt zalśniły zaskoczeniem. -Ale wtedy nie zostaniemy uczniami-miauknęła niepewnie Miodek-I nie otrzymamy naszych imion. -Otrzymacie-odpowiedział Bryzowy Pazur-Tylko nie będzie to tak jak się to robi w klanie. Nie będzie tylu kotów, ale słowa ceremonii będą takie same. Mgła uniosła głowę i wbiła w ojca przeszywające spojrzenie. -Nigdy nie będziemy wojownikami w całkowitym brzmieniu tego słowa. A czy wy jesteście gotowi to zrobić? Zostawić bliskich? Stracić pozycję? Nigdy nie zdobyć władzy? -Tak, córko-odpowiedział jej Bryzowy Pazur z niezwykłą mocą w głosie-Nie obchodzi mnie władza. Już nie. Chcę do końca swoich dni być z twoją matką i z wami. Mgła przymknęła swoje ciemnobursztynowe oczy i z wolna skinęła głową. -Ja pójdę. -Ja też-odezwał się nagle Złotek-Rodzina jest dla mnie najważniejsza. Jeśli takie jest moje przeznaczenie, pójdę z wami. Wszystkie spojrzenia skierowały się w kierunku Miodka. Ciemnobrązowa kotka zlustrowała wszystkich spokojnym spojrzeniem. -Pójdę-miauknęła-Nie spodziewałam się tego, ale jestem gotowa. Bryzowy Pazur podszedł do całej trójki kociąt i objął ich wszystkich swoim puszystym ogonem. Tymczasem Gołębi Lot spojrzała na Deszczową Gwiazdę i Pstrokaty Liść z wdzięcznością. -Dziękuję wam-zamruczała-Nigdy nie zapomnę tego co dla nas zrobiliście. Wiem, Deszczowa Gwiazdo że trudno ci puścić Bryzowego Pazura i stracić tak wspaniałego zastępcę. A ty, Pstrokaty Liściu…dziękuję że wtedy wkroczyłaś. Gdybyście kiedykolwiek potrzebowali pomocy przyjdźcie do nas niezwłocznie. Deszczowa Gwiazda i medyczka jednocześnie skinęli głowami. Gołębi Lot łagodnie spojrzała na Bryzowego Pazura i ukochane kocięta. -Chodźcie-miauknęła ciepło-Czas ruszać. 10 księżyców później Gołębi Lot wyjrzała z kryjówki w ostrokrzewie i spojrzała na piękny, jasny księżyc. Po chwili wyczuła zapach partnera. Bryzowy Pazur usiadł koło niej i delikatnie polizał jej ucho. -Wyobrażasz sobie?-miauknął cicho - Minęło tyle czasu i tyle się zmieniło. -Tak-odpowiedziała Gołębi Lot-Nasze kocięta też. Właśnie wtedy podszedł do nich Złoty Płomień mamrocząc niewyraźnie przez zwierzynę w pysku: -Nigdzie nie było nic większego, mam tylko nornicę…Co?-zapytał zaskoczony, kiedy rodzice spojrzeli na niego z miłością w oczach. -Nic-miauknęła delikatnie Gołębi Lot. Podeszła do syna i polizała go czule po uszach.-Gdzie Miodowy Cień i Mglisty Szpon? Złoty Płomień odsunął się nieco i spojrzał zaskoczony na matkę. -Zaraz dojdą-odparł podejrzliwie-Co wy kombinujecie? Gołębi Lot i Bryzowy Pazur się zaśmiali. Wtedy jakaś kula ciemnego futra skoczyła na złotego kocura zwalając go z nóg. -Miodowy Cień!-zawołał wściekły Złoty Płomień, usiłując się podnieść-Nadal się w to bawisz?! -Tak-odparła rozbawiona młoda kotka, schodząc z brata. Mglisty Szpon dumnie przeszła koło rodzeństwa, choć wąsy drżały jej z rozbawienia. Otarła się futrami o rodziców i położyła się na ziemi. To samo uczyniła reszta kotów. Gołębi Lot spojrzała poważnie na swoje dzieci. -Pamiętajcie, że pochodzicie z klanów. Zawsze. -Dobrze-odpowiedziała jej równie poważnie trójka młodych kotów, a potem Miodowy Cień znowu skoczyła na Złotego Płomienia i rozpoczęła się szarpanina. Bryzowy Pazur zaraz zaczął próbować rozdzielić koty. Gołębi Lot zaśmiała się wraz z Mglistym Szponem. Jasnoszara kotka poczuła radość. Miała partnera który ją kochał, kociaki z których mogła być dumna i życie którego nie chciałaby zmieniać. Wiedziała, że prawdopodobnie nie zawsze będzie tak wspaniale jak teraz, ale wierzyła że z taką rodziną wszystko się uda. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach